disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Metazoa Philadelphia
Universal Metazoa Philadelphia is a park Universal Metazoa chain, and a third park of Universal Studios Philadelphia Resort. Areas Voyage Village TBA Attractions * Habitat Trails - an tba * [[Minionimals|'Minionimals']]' '- a meet-n-greet attractions Stores * Safari Gear- '''A store * '''Lions Den - tba * Universal Metazoa Souvenirs - tba * All-Star Safari Zone - tba * [[Minionimals|'Minionimals']] Store- tba Restaurants * Darwin's Snacks and drinks Characters Safari Tropical Lands Themed to tropical jungles and deserts. Sub areas include Jungle, Diego's Rainforest Fun, Curious George's Jungleland, and Desert. Jungle Themed to jungle/rainforest areas. Attractions * Wild Africa Safari Track - a safari ride/animal exhibit with African animals. The plot point of the attraction is the safari driver takes guests to find the rarest animal in the jungle, a giant scary-looking lion called "The Big Mane" (as an animatronic) without harming it, not even poachers will harm it. *'Madagascar Crate Adventure- '''A river dark ride that takes you through the first ''Madagascar ''films '''Theme': Madagascar *'Horton Hears a Who!- '''A dark ride based on the Dr. Suess' Book ''Horton Hears a Who! ''' Theme: Horton Hears a Who!'' *'Cobra- '''A Boomerang coaster based on the cobra '''Theme: '''cobras *'Horton's Elephant Watch- A elephant exhibit located at the exit to Horton Hears a Who ride. '''Theme: ''Horton Hears a Who! and elephants *'Cave of the Lions''' - An TBA *'Giraffes Savannah' - A tba *'Madagascar Trails' - A TBA *'Amazon Dome' - A TBA Stores *'Madagascar Imports- '''A ''Madagascar ''themed store '''Restaurants' *'Marty's '- A quick service that serves hot dogs, burgers, pizza, steak, Philly Cheesestakes and chicken Snacks and drinks *'The Cocoa-Cola Shop- '''A Cocoa-Cola drink station '''Characters' *''Madagascar Characters: Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, Marty the Zebra and King Julian 'Curious George's Jungleland' The second sub-area of Jungle based on the Curious George book and TV franchise '''Attractions' *'Curious George's Adventure - '''A dark ride based on the 2006 film '''Theme: 'Curious George '' *'Curious George Comes to Town - A kids play area '''Theme: ''Curious George '' *'Curious George's Monkey Town - '''A monkey exhibit '''Theme: '''Monkys and ''Curious George Stores *'The Curious George Emporium - '''A ''Curious George ''store '''Snacks and drinks' *'Curious George's Banana Shop - '''A stand that serves banana dole whips and banana smoothies '''Characters' *Curious George and The Man With the Yellow Hat 'Diego's Rainforest Fun' The second sub-area based on the Nickelodeon shows like Dora the Explorer and Go! Diego! Go! Attractions *'Diego's Dune Buggies- '''A Dumbo-like ride that's based on Nickelodeon's ''Go! Diego! Go! 'Theme: 'Go! Diego! Go! *'Animal Rescue Center- '''A interactive center that teaches kids about how to take care of animals '''Theme: '''The Animal Rescue Center from ''Go! Diego! Go! '' '''Restaurants' *'Animal Rescue Center Cafe- '''A cafe that takes place inside the Animal Rescue Center '''Characters' *Diego and Baby Jajuar (Inside Animal Rescue Center) Desert A sub-zone themed to Australian desert and Sahara desert Attractions * Walkabout of Down Under - an animal exhibit with Australian animals * Camel Farm - a petting zoo housing camels * Thyacien - a hyper rollercoaster * Kookaburra Flight - a junior rollercoaster * The Mummy's Temple - an indoor animal exhibit featuring nocturnal animals of Sahara Stores *BCF - TBA *Target Express - TBA *Wild Life Gift Shop - TBA Restaurants *Hungery Jacks - TBA *Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TBA *Donut King - TBA *Outback Steakhouse- TBA Snacks and drinks *Universal Treats - TBA Characters Wild Seas Based on Marine Life. It has 2 sub-zones Spongebob Landpants, and Bubbletucky: A Bubble Guppies Universe Attractions *'Pingu Live! - '''A dance party themed to HiT Entertainment's ''Pingu 'Theme: 'Pingu '' *'Happy Feet: Tappin' Adventure - A trackless dark ride based on Warner Bros. ''Happy Feet ''Theme: Happy Feet *'''Here Comes Flipper! - '''A dolphin stunt show based on ''Flipper ''Theme: Flipper *'Splatoon: Turf War Spin - '''A interactive dark-shooter ride based on Nintendo's ''Splatoon *'''Habitat Reef - tba *'Seal and Sea Lions Encounter' - tba *'Polar Wildlife' - tba *'Eel' - a tba rollercoaster Stores *'Horbor Shop' - tba *'Happy Stuff- '''A ''Happy Feet ''themed store *'Booyah Base- A Splatoon themed store '''Restaurants *'Callie and Marie's Sushi Bar- '''A fine dining sushi bar *'Northern Lights '-' A casual quick-service restaurant located near Polar Wildlife *'''Fish Fillet Cafe - tba Snacks and drinks *'Ben & Jerry's- '''A quick service ice cream stand '''Characters' *Pingu *''Sharktale: Oscar and Angie *''Splatoon: ''Inkling Boy and girl, Callie and Mallie 'Spongebob Landpants' '''Attractions' *'The Spongebob SquarePants Ride - '''A darkride based on the 2004 film ''The Spongebob SquarePants Movie 'Theme: 'Spongebob SquarePants Map Info: TBA *'Ms. Puff's Driving School - '''A Test Track like ride that's based on Ms. Puff's Driving School from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''Ms. Puff's Driving School from ''Spongebob SquarePants *'Glove World - '''A midway attraction themed to Glove World from ''Spongebob SquarePants *'The Flying Dutchman's Ship - '''A pirate ship ride based on The Flying Dutchman from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''The Flying Dutchman from ''Spongebob SquarePants ''Shops''' *'Spongebob StorePants - '''A Spongebob themed store '''Theme: 'Spongebob SquarePants Restaurants' *'The Krusty Krab '- A quick service restaurant that's a recreation from the restaurant from Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''The Krusty Krab from ''Spongebob SquarePants *'Weenie Hut Jr's - '''A hot-dog casual restaurant that's based on the restaurant from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''Weenie Hut Jr's from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Characters' *''Spongebob SquarePants'': Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Sandy and Mrs. Puff 'Bubbletucky: A Bubble Guppies Universe' The second sub-area of Wild Seas that's based on the Nickelodeon show Bubble Guppies Attractions *'New Bubble City Drop- '''A kid-sized drop '''Theme: 'Bubble Guppies *'Guppy Encounter- '''A aquirum that has lots of fish '''Theme: '''Guppies *'Bubble Puppy's Playground- A kid sized playground that hosted by Bubble Puppy 'Theme: '''Bubble Puppy from ''Bubble Guppies '''Stores *'The Bubbletucky Gift Shop- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store '''Theme: 'Bubble Guppies Restaurants *'Pizza Pie!- '''A quick service pizza restaurant. '''Theme: 'Bubble Guppies Snacks and drinks *'Sweet Eats- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed candy shop '''Theme: 'Bubble Guppies Characters *''Bubble Guppies: Gil, Molly and Bubble Puppy '''Animal Starland' Based on Animal Stars and Pop-Cultre. It has 4 sub-areas Sonic's Green Hill Zone, The Hanna-Barbara Zoo, The Amazing Land of Gumball and Eric Carl's World of Bugs. Attractions *'Where the Wild Things Are- '''A trackless dark ride based on the 1963 Maurice Sandak's Book ''Where the Wild Things Are. 'Theme: 'Where the Wild Things Are *'A Day In the Park With Barney- '''A live musical show based on ''Barney & Friends 'Theme: 'Barney & Friends '' *'Angry Birds Ride 'n' Play- A interactive shooter based on the video game ''Angry Birds ''Theme: Angry Birds *'Felix the Cat's Magical Bag Coaster '-''' '''A indoor roller coaster based on ''Felix the Cat ''Theme: Felix the Cat *Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride- A wild mouse ride based on Itchy and Scratchy from ''The Simpsons ''Theme: Itchy and Scratchy from The Simpsons *'My Little Pony: Twlight's Magical Adventure- '''A Peter Pan-like ride that's based on ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *'Dracula's Lair of Bats- '''A walkthrough attraction themed around bats '''Theme: '''Dracula and Bats *'Pink Panther Funsonium Stores *'The Ponyville Gift Shop- '''A ''My Little Pony ''themed store *'Wild Things- A Where the Wild Things Are ''store *'The Barney Shop- 'A ''Barney & Friends ''themed store *'Angry Birds' HQ- 'A ''Angry Birds ''themed store *'The Animal Starland Store- '''The area gift shop '''Resturants *'Creatures All-Star Café '''A Planet Hollywood like restaurant that features character dining '''Snacks and drinks' *'The Animal Starland Ice Cream Shop- '''A ice cream shop '''Characters' Creatures All-Star Cafe Cast *Appearing from 9:00 AM-12:00 PM **Peppa Pig **Barney the Dinosaur **Littlefoot from The Land Before Time **Boots the Monkey **Big Bird **Curious George **Little Bear **Blue from Blue's Clues **Daniel Tiger *Appearing from 12:00 PM-Close **Gumball Watterson **Felix the Cat **Hello Kitty **The Very Hungry Caterpillar **Sonic the Hedgehog **Spongebob SquarePants **Toucan Sam from Fruit Loops **Tony the Tiger from Frosted Flakes **Max from The Secret Life of Pets Sonic's Green Hill Zone' The second sub-area of Animal Starland based on the Sonic the Hedgehog ''video game series '''Attractions' *'Sonic Spinball- '''A whirling roller coaster based on ''Sonic the Hedgehog 'Theme: 'Sonic the Hedgehog *'Tails' Flying Planes- '''A Dumbo like ride based on Tails from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 'Theme: 'Sonic the Hedgehog *'Amy's Hammer Swings- '''A swing ride based on Amy from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 'Theme: '''Amy from ''Sonic the Hedgehog *'Knuckles' Feats of Stregths- '''A feat of stregth game base based on Knuckles from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 'Theme: 'Sonic the Hedgehog *'Shadow the Hedgehog- '''A wooden coaster based on Shadow from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 'Theme: '''Shadow from ''Sonic the Hedgehog *'Choatix Triple Tower- '''A triple tower based on Team Choatix from ''Sonic the Hedgehog Stores *'SEGA World- '''A ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''themed store '''Restaurants' *'Sonic's Chili Dogs- '''A quick service hot-dog resturant '''Snacks and drinks' *'Amy's Sweets- '''A cookie shop themed around Amy from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 'Theme: 'Sonic the Hedgehog Characters *Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Amy Rose,Rouge the Bat and Espio the Chamelon 'The Hanna-Barbara Zoo The second sub-area of Animal Starland based on Hanna-Barbara's Animals Attractions * Tom and Jerry Wacky Chase * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera XL *Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster *Yogi's Sky Tours *Top Cat's Nighthawk *Dino's Boulder Bumpers *Hanna-Barbera Beyond – The 4D Experience *Scrappy-Doo's Stingray Racer *Astro's Space Rapids *Boo-Boo Bear's FlowRider *Wet'n'Wild Jr. Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters 'The Amazing World of Gumball' The third sub-area of Animal Starland that's based on the Cartoon Network series of the same name. Attractions *'Gumball and Darwin In: Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster - '''A motion ride based on the Cartoon Network show ''The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: 'The Amazing World of Gumball '' *'Anais' Tea-Party- A teacup ride hosted by Anais' Watterson 'Theme: '''Anais Watterson from ''The Amazing World of Gumball *'Nicole's Raging Coaster- '''A Wild-Cat rollercoaster that's themed to Nicole '''Theme: '''Nicole Watterson from ''The Amazing World of Gumball *'''The Elmore Junior High Bus Escape- '''A bus motion simulator based on ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Theme: The Amazing World of Gumball '''Stores *Anais Watterson's Pointless Gift Shop *The Amazing World of Gumball - The Store Restaurants *Richard’s Around the World Café *Joyful Burger Snacks and drinks *Fervidus Pizza *Ice Cream Dreams Characters * Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Penny, Terrie and Granny Jojo ''Eric Carl's World of Bugs''' The fourth sub-area based on Eric Carl's books such as The Very Hungr Caterpillar Attractions * The Very Hungry Caterpillar- '''A slow train ride based on the 1969 book ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Theme: The Very Hungry Caterpillar'' * The Very Grouchy Ladybug- '''A family bumper cars based on ''The Very Grouchy Ladybug ''Theme: The Very Grouchy Ladybug * 'The Very Lonley Firefly's Glow-coaster- '''A indoor roller coaster based on ''The Very Lonely Firefly * '''The Very Quirky Cricket- '''A child drop tower based on ''The Very Quirky Cricket ''Theme: '''''The Very Quirky Cricket '' * '''House of Bugs- '''A walkthrough attraction that learns vistors about bugs * '''Eric Carl's Bug-o-saul- A carasoul based on Eric Carl's Bugs '''Theme: '''Eric Carl bugs'' Stores * The Store of Eric Carl- 'An Eric Carl ''themed store '''Restaurants * Chef Very Hungry Caterpillar's- '''A casual pizza restaurant themed to ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Theme: The Very Hungry Caterpillar '''Snacks and drinks * The Very Grouchy Ladybug's Perfect Ice Cream Shop- 'A ice cream shop themed to ''The Very Grouchy Ladybug '''Characters * The Very Hungry Caterpillar PETopia Themed to pets. There are two Sub-areas. The Secret World of Pets and Hello Kitty's Fun Fair Attractions *'Garfield's Fact About Cats- '''A holographic show based on ''Garfield 'Theme: 'Garfield '' *'Clifford's Cloud Ride- A flying dumbo ride based on ''Clifford the Big Red Dog ''Theme: Clifford the Big Red Dog *'''Babe's Petting Barn- '''A petting zoo themed to ''Babe ''Theme: Babe *'''Babe's Tractor Ride- '''A tractor ride '''Theme: ''Babe '' *'PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Day- '''A junior roller coaster based on ''PAW Patrol 'Theme: 'PAW Patrol *'Max & Ruby: Bunny Hop- '''A kid-sized frog hopper '''Theme: 'Max & Ruby Stores *'The Universal Pet-Shop- '''A PETopia gift shop '''Restaurants' *'Pet Chow Down- '''A quick service restaurant '''Snacks and drinks' *'Frosty Paws- '''A ice cream shop '''Characters' *Garfield, Odie *Clifford, Emily Elezbith *Chase, Marshal *Max, Ruby Hello Kitty's Fun Fair The first sub-area based on Sanrio's Hello Kitty '' '''Attractions' *'Hello Kitty's Fun Wheel- '''A ferris wheel '''Theme: 'Hello Kitty *'Hello Kitty's Musical Swing- '''A kid swing '''Theme: 'Hello Kitty Stores *TBA Snacks and drinks * TBA Characters * TBA Wild Woods of Europe A section and animal exhibit walkthrough with animals of Europe. Attractions * Lynx '''- a hyper rollercoaster '''Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Canada A section and animal exhibit themed to wildlife of Canada. Attractions * Beaver World * Yukon River Run Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters 'Monster Island' Themed to King Kong and Godzilla Attractions * Skull Island - The Reign of Kong * Godzilla Rampage 4D Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Animals list Click here: ''Universal Metazoa Philadelphia/Animal list'' Parades TBA Events TBA Incidents TBA